storczykifandomcom-20200213-history
Phalaenopsis amabilis
Phalaenopsis amabilis jest gatunkiem rodzaju Phalaenopsis. Opis Jest to jeden z indonezyjskich kwiatów narodowych (wraz z Jasminum sambac i Rafflesia arnoldii). Korzenie są koloru białego, a kwiat są trochę pachnące. Potrafi kwitnąć przez długi czas, a jego kwiaty mogą dorastać do ponad 10 cm. Roślina kwitnie od wiosny do lata. Podobne - Podrodzaj Phalaenopsis - Sekcja Phalaenopsis |} Występowanie Roślinę odkryto rosnącą na pniach drzew lasów tropikalnych w północnej Australii, Indonezji, Papui-Nowej Gwinei, Filipinach i Nowej Brytanii na wysokości do 600 metrów. Uprawa Rośnie w ciepłej temperaturze. Doniczka z podłożem przepuszczalnym o średniej granulacji. Podlewać należy gdy podłoże przeschnie. Utrzymywać podłoże wilgotne, ale nie mokre. Odmiany Nazewnictwo Nazwa zwyczajowa: The Lovely Phalaenopsis, Moon Orchid Synonimy #Angraecum album majus Rumph 1750 # Cymbidium amabile L.Roxb. 1832 # Epidendrum amabile L. 1855 # Phalaenopsis amabilis subsp. moluccana (Schltr.) Christenson 2001 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var aphrodite subvar gloriosa Rchb.f Ames 1908 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var. aurea (auct.) Rolfe 1886 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var. cinerascens J.J.Sm. 1917 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var fournieri Cogn. 1898 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var gracillima Burb. 1882 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var grandiflora Lindl. Batem 1867 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var. moluccana Schltr. 1911 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var ramosa van Deventer 1935 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var rimestadiana Linden 1901 # Phalaenopsis amabilis var rimestadiana alba Hort 1906 # Phalaenopsis aphrodite var gloriosa Rchb.f Veitch 1891 # Phalaenopsis celebica Vlooten 1932 # Phalaenopsis gloriosa Rchb.f 1888 # Phalaenopsis grandiflora Lindley 1848 # Phalaenopsis grandiflora var. aurea auct. 1864 # Phalaenopsis rimestadiana Linden Rolfe 1905 #Phalaenopsis rosenstromii F.M. Bailey 1906 # Phalaenopsis ×elisabethae Hort. 1927 # Synadena amabilis L.Raf. 1836 Hybrydy pierwszorzędowe Hybrydy pozostałe Odniesienia *Sweet, Herman R.. The Genus Phalaenopsis. The Orchid Digest, 1980. *Beaman, T. E. et al. 2001. Orchids of Sarawak. (Orch Sarawak) *Benzing DH, Friedman WE, Peterson G, Renfrow A, 1983, Shootlessness, velamentous roots, and the pre-eminence of Orchidaceae in the epiphytic biotope. Amer. J. Bot. 70. 121-33. *Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 184–189. *Comber, J. B. 1990. Orchids of Java. (Orch Java) *Comber, J. B. 2001. Orchids of Sumatra. (Orch Sumatra) *Segerbäck, L. B. 1992. Orchids of Malaya. (Orch Malaya) *Wood, J. J. & P. J. Cribb. 1994. A checklist of the orchids of Borneo. (L Orch Borneo) *le Pabic JP, 2002, Phalaenopsis amabilis (L.) Blume. Orchidophile 33. (152): 165-166 *Smythe R, 1996, Phalaenopsis bastianii, bellina, philippinensis and amabilis. Austral. Orchid Rev. 61. (2): 6-7 *Grundon N, 1993, Australasian orchids illustrated: no.9. Phalaenopsis amabilis Blume var. papuana Schltr. Orchadian 10. (12): 459-461 *Irawati, 1991, Anggrek Alam/Pesona Alami Phalaenopsis amabilis (L.) Blume. Anggrek no.1. 2-3 *Mayr H, 1986, Am Standort von Phalaenopsis gigantea, Phalaenopsis amabilis und Phalaenopsis cornu-cervi. Orchidee, 37. (4): 177-180 *Koster IP, 1979, De natuurlijke groeigebieden van Phalaenopsis amabilis. Orchideeen 41. (5): 189 - 191 *Miller J, 1974, Notes on the distribution of Phalaenopsis in the Philippines - with a useful climate summary: part 2. The large, white-flowered species, P. aphrodite and *P. amabilis. Orchid Dig. 38. (5): 191-193 *Sweet HR, 1971, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: 3-6. Orchid Dig. 35. (2): 45-46, 35(4) en: Kategoria:Phalaenopsis botaniczny Kategoria:Pachnące kwiaty